Cursed By Birth
by Limativus
Summary: Our bond is what damned us. Our bond is what saves us. Jasdero awakens in the middle of the night only to ponder the past and the future.


Hello! Let me say a few things about this first. I have Jasdero being really smart and a heavy thinker here, he's not OOC, just revealing more charicter.

This was really emotionally draining so I hope you like it!

* * *

Why?

Are we "special"? Are we truly "God's true apostles"?

Or….are we just monsters?

xx

My breathing slowly returns to normal as I sit wide-awake in my bed. The familiar scene lays before me, darkness lining the room, sheets tossed about, moonlight pouring onto my sticky skin. Nightmares are the worst. Reoccurring nightmares are hell. I can't recall a night I've slept through without waking at least once. Do the other Noah sleep so horridly? I'd never ask them. Neither would you.

You, my other half. You sleep so soundlessly, never stirring, even when I awake in terror. Your eyes twitch lightly as you shift sleeping positions, the closest to waking that you'll ever achieve. I have a slight jealousy against you. NO. Who am I kidding? I'd BE you if I could. The always smart, clever, fearless, and handsome Devit. Everything I'm not.

Even though I occasionally wish I were you, I'm glad that you sleep. It was all my fault. You shouldn't suffer for my mistakes that led us here.

xx

They stopped to catch their breath. Beads of sweat mixed with the light blood dripping from their pale foreheads in eerie lines.

"A-are we almost there Dero?" the first boy looked around nervously, flashing a scared look to his brother. He ran a shaky hand through his unkempt black hair.

"Yea." The other one gave a slight smile, "They won't find us in the fox's den." He began walking, waving a confident hand to his fearful brother.

"Jasdero! Don't leave me!" he ran to catch up to his brother, the one who broke the secrete pact they had made. To never use the powers that came with those painful scars.

"Hurry in!" branches and leaves were pulled up to reveal a large hole dug into the earth beneath a large oak. "You get in first." Jasdero motioned Devit in. He quickly complied, scrunching into the empty cavern. Jasdero followed, placing the coverings back where they had previously rested.

The sound of yelling and heavy footsteps reached the brother's sore ears. The two of them pressed against the wall farthest from the opening, terror in their metallic blue eyes.

"-lived in peace till now! Why did God allow these demons into our God-loving town?!"

"We're all cursed!"

"Do you all remember that the former priest DIED after that God-forsaken tailor took them in?!"

"It's a sign from God!"

The ramblings began to fade, leaving the twins alone. They only had themselves to comfort each other as the weight of the hatred against them surfaced fearful tears.

xx

Father was kind. He loved us both dearly, even stood up for us when the stigmata appeared. I can still remember his tired, warm hands cleaning and lovingly bandage our bleeding heads.

We remembered NOTHING. Two little boys on a street corner, shivering in the snow with only one memory. EACH OTHER. Vacant passers by glaring at us, not even pity could be found in their cold stares. Then he appeared, smiling.

Ugh! I can't cry now. The unspoken, unmade code of conduct between us places us Noah above humans. Crying is only giving into your heart, which only proves that humans don't know what to do with their hearts. Noah are above that, above humans, above…

Oh who the hell cares? It's bullshit. We have a higher chance of truly being demons. NO. We can't be. We don't go around pulling people down, belittling them, and murdering them. Their only crime to be that of existence. Should a person's very existence justify cause for their death?

I'd ask you Devit, but I dare not wake you. After our Noah awoke you became more outspoken, taking my place as our leader. If you hadn't….I don't know where I'd be. Probably still clinging to humanity and teetering on the guilt-laden edge of insanity.

I still don't know if you've forgiven me.

xx

Their two small frames gasped and coughed as the people around them jeered. Taking in a deep breath, the boys were lowered once more into the groggy lake by whirring gears of that 'holy contraption'. The yelling continued as they were submerged under the greenish water.

"Drown them!!"

"Filthy Monsters!! They've only brought suffering!"

"We should be burning them!! That'd get rid of 'em!!"

"SILANCE!!" the crowd hushed as the two surfaced once more, greedily intaking air when they could. "We shall see if GOD has mercy on them! For He has eternal mercy for all who seek the way of redemption! We must mearly cleanse the devils from their souls! We mustn't holler and mock these poor boys! They need our prayers! Our love! They need God's forgiveness! We only know that God has forgiven them when He takes their spirits to heaven! Let us raise our voices to God! Pray that he will lift them up to-"

"Shut up."

"What?" pure confusion washed over the priest's face as one of the two suspended boys spoke.

"SHUT UP!!" Jasdero raised his head up, glaring at the holy man in black through his wet mass of blond.

"I…never…!"

"Don't act like you carry the will of God!! That's bullshit!! You spout off more lies than anyone else does in this God-forsaken town!! So you just shut up and let us go!!"

"Stop! Don't yell at him!" fear encroached upon Devit's face, he knew better than to piss off the priest. The one who controlled when they rose and fell, how long they stayed under…

"See? The devils still cling to them, growing ever stronger! They must be cleansed!!" the ivory white man signaled to drop the boys once more.

"Take your sermon and shove it up your-" they fully submerged once more, leaving the man to continue babbling about the 'will of God'. Jasdero quickly looked at his brother, whom he had just damned for the remaining few moments of their life. Devit looked back at Jasdero sadly, he'd probably be crying if they weren't in water. Tears bubbled to Jasdero's own eyes as he thought about what he'd just done.

"If only…we were stronger."

Just one thought. One thought, given birth in two separate minds.

"Let us see if our prayers have reached God! For He is almighty and can lead them to the light of salvation!!" with a simple wave of the priest's hand, the 'righteous' contraption encasing the boys creaked to the surface.

No one was bound to it.

"THE DEVILS!! Satan's work is strong!!" the man tried to remain calm while the riled crowd flew into a frenzy. Nothing could be found, no seen escape, no signs of struggle, and no bodies. The priest looked around in terror. "Maybe…it truly IS the devil at work this time…"

"Told you it was bullshit."

The man turned to see who, no WHAT, had spoken. The priest's eyes widened as ebony black fingers wrapped around his perfectly exposed, perfectly HUMAN throat.

"Weren't you taught," black lips smiled, "to do unto others as they do unto you?"

Crikity crack, snicker snak.

xx

What do you dream about? Smiles, our once friends, father? Or of those horrid CREATURES screaming, the blood, our awakening? I never can tell. Your ashen face is always as clear as the nighttime sky. Saying and telling nothing, but silencing everything with your quiet sleep. But I know you aren't blocking the pain. That much is very clear to me. We're suffering together.

Our bond is what damned us.

Our bond is saves us.

xx

"What now?" Devit turned his head, blood still sticky and moist on his face and arms.

"I don't know." Jasdero sat beside him, tears still lingering on the paper-thin skin below his eyes. "I don't know."

xx

So I lay back down, and I turn to you. Your arm's hanging off the side of your bed, only a side table away from mine. So I'll reach out my hand and grab yours. I close my eyes, to return to my tormented sleep, comforted by your now stronger presence. I know I am not alone.

"Goodnight Dero." You speak quietly, not missing a beat.

"Goodnight Devi, hii."

Two bodies sleep, one heart screams haunting memories of a past unseen.

Cursed by birth.

* * *

Well, that's it. This was a few weeks in the making and pretty hard to write. But I got through it and I hope you liked it as much as I do!


End file.
